Breaking Down the Wall
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: Scotty loves Lilly and she loves Scotty, but keeping their relationship at best friends is best. She's worried she'll lose Scotty if they do more. When their is sickness in Scotty's family, she jumps in to help. Will it bring them closer? Their families try to push them together.
1. Best Friends

**Title: Bringing Down the Wall**

Summary: Lilly and Scotty have worked together for 5 years, he's working hard to make her trust him enough to break down the wall around her heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I would love the DVD's but oh no we can't have them either.

**Chapter One: Best Friends**

Scotty walked into the precinct and saw everyone working already, he wasn't late because he looked at the clock. He made sure he was right on time, he wanted to see if maybe Lilly questioned his absence. He hadn't receive a call or text so maybe she just didn't care. He walked straight over to her desk after putting his weapon in his locker. "Hey Lil."

She looked up and smiled. "Oh morning Scotty."

He put coffee on her desk. "I picked up coffee this morning, you know your rocket fuel."

She took the cup from him and smiled really big. "Thanks so much Scotty, wait just a second and I'll pay you back."

"No Lil, my treat this morning."

"Wow am I dying and no one told me?"

He laughed it off. "Just thought while I was getting my coffee I would pick up a cup for you. I have to talk to Boss, I'll be right back."

Kat looked over at Lilly. "Wonder what's going on with him. First he brings you coffee for no reason and now he's going to secretly talk to Boss?"

Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "Oh who knows? I mean its Scotty, I don't question anything he does anymore."

Vera looked over at her and smiled. "Weren't you guys supposed to have dinner together last night?"

Lilly looked over toward Vera. "We were but he had to cancel and we rescheduled. I mean it's not like we're sneaking around it was just dinner between friends, you guys act like we're having sex or something."

Kat smiled. "Oh we've suspected for some time there might be something going on."

"Well forget it, he's my partner and best friend. He's not dating anyone right now and neither am I so sometimes we go out and have dinner just to hang out."

_**Same time, Boss' office**_

Stillman looked up at the knock on his open door. "Hey Scotty come on in, what's on your mind?"

"I need to take a couple of days off, I know this is sudden but my sister-in-law has to have surgery and my brother needs help with the boys. Ma and Pops do what they can but they can't take them overnight and for two days. Allie's parents said they would take them as soon as Allie gets out of the hospital."

Stillman nodded. "Sure Scotty, I hope she does okay. Do you need to go now?"

"Yes sir, I need to get things ready at my place for the boys so I can pick them up this afternoon."

"Are you going to tell the others or do you want to just leave it as something personal?"

"I'll tell Lil, she's friends with Allie but with the others I prefer no details. She started bleeding yesterday and by the time I got to the hospital they had made the decision to do a hysterectomy."

Stillman shook his head. "I'm sorry to hear that but she's lucky that she has a supportive family. Some people, your partner being among them really don't have that."

Scotty stood up and nodded. "Lil has me and my family, she knows that so really she does have a supportive family but she's stubborn."

Stillman smiled. "The famous Lilly Wall, good luck knocking that down."

"If guys before me couldn't then I'm happy to stay in the best friend position. I'm going to talk to Lil and then I'll go, thanks Boss."

"Let me know if you need us for anything." Scotty nodded at his parting words and walked out.

_**Out in the bullpen**_

Scotty walked over to Lilly's desk. "Hey Lil, can I talk to you in private please?"

She looked up and smiled. "Sure Scotty." She walked over to the observation room and he closed the door behind them. She sat on a desk and looked at him. "What's up Scotty?"

"Sorry I had to cancel last night, Mike called to tell me that he had to take Allie to the hospital and needed me to come and get the kids. Allie started bleeding yesterday and passed out, she is having a hysterectomy today. I'm taking a couple of days off to keep the kids until she gets out and her parents can come to get them. Being my partner I wanted to let you know why I'm going but I would prefer everyone else just know its personal reasons."

She nodded. "Sure Scotty, thanks for telling me. I'll come and see Allie this evening, let her know that I'm thinking of her."

"Thanks Lil." She jumped off the table and suddenly she grabbed him up in a hug, he was shocked for a second but then put his arms around her.

"Let me know if you need company while you have the kids, I can bring a pizza over or whatever." He nodded and walked out with her behind him. She watched as he picked up his coffee and walked out.

Lilly sat back down at her desk and then noticed the others looking her at, she looked up and Kat walked over to her desk. "So what's up with Scotty?"

"Oh he has something personal going on in his family, I'm his partner so he wanted me to know the basics of why he's out but let's leave it at personal family business. He'll be back in three or four days."

Vera nodded. "So Scotty having woman problems?"

Lilly sighed. "I said its personal family business, if you want to know more then call him. Now can we get to work?"

_**Three days later, precinct**_

Lilly walked in past her co-workers and straight into Stillman's office. "Boss, umm well it's like this Allie took a slight turn for the worse something about some medicine they gave her in the hospital and she isn't getting out until tomorrow."

"Yes Scotty called me but I'm glad he called you as well."

"I was at the hospital when things went south with her, I had to go over and tell him. They are very close, more like sister and brother. Anyway I thought since we didn't have a case right now I could go help him with the kids. He looked tired last night when I stopped by to tell him and this morning he sounded a bit frazzled when I called to check on things. So I was wondering if maybe, and if it's not okay then its fine."

He cut her off. "Lilly go bail your partner out of infant hell, besides she's a female so he's probably a mess anyway. You know Scotty and the ladies, he's not great with the opposite sex."

She smiled. "He's okay boss just a bit rough around the edges but Lila would probably prefer me anyway. Thanks boss and I'll check in tomorrow, call me if you need me."

As she walked out the door he smiled. "Just worry about your partner and those kids Lil, we'll be fine." She nodded and left.

She got out to her desk and picked up her purse, Vera looked up at her. "You bailing on us too?"

She stopped and sighed. "We don't have a case and things are not going as great with Scotty's family, I'm going to help out. Call me if we get a case."

Kat met her at her locker. "Lilly now might be a time to step up the plate and let him know you really care about him."

Lilly smiled. "What are you talking about now Kat? He's my best friend, of course I care about him."

"I mean how you really feel about him."

"I'm not sure what you mean Kat, listen I hate to run but I really need to go."

_**Scotty's apartment**_

He opened the door and saw Lilly standing there with an overnight bag, a pizza and a shopping bag from a popular toy store. "Hey Lil, what's up?"

"I talked to boss and I'm here to bail out my best friend. I need my partner to come back able to work, so I want you to eat something then go take a shower and a nap."

"Thanks Lil but you have no clue what you're getting into."

She smiled and walked to the kitchen setting the pizza down. "Hey Emilio come here buddy."

The little boy ran in the kitchen and smiled. "Aunt Lilly, did you come to play?"

She picked him up and kissed him on the cheek. "We are going to eat some pizza, then we are going to play quietly while Uncle Scotty takes a nap. I brought a surprise for you if you eat well and agree to be quiet and play with me so Uncle Scotty can rest."

He hugged her. "I promise Aunt Lilly." He ran and jumped up in the chair and climbed in his booster seat while she set about getting him some pizza and a sippy cup of milk. She set it down in front of him. "Will you eat some salad or something for me too?"

"Just a little bit, for you I will."

She smiled and winked at Scotty. "Look whose working the Valens' charm now, looks like he takes after Uncle Scotty." She turned to her partner and pointed to the table. "Sit down and I'll get yours, where's Lila?"

"Asleep finally but in about an hour she'll be up to eat and then its chaos, I can't leave you with that Lil."

"You will take a shower and a nap, you aren't doing yourself or the kids any favors by being worn out. Scotty I know about kids, do I need to remind you who raised Chris? It wasn't our mother, I was taking care of her too."

He nodded. "Thanks Lil, you're the best."

"I know, now eat, shower and sleep in that order. I'm staying tonight and I don't want you stinking up the bed."

_**Two hours later**_

Lilly heard a knock at the door and went to open it, she saw Stillman and Kat standing there. She smiled. "What's up guys?"

Stillman smiled and reached for the baby. "Hey Lila, come and see Uncle John. So where's Scotty?"

Kat smiled. "The kids probably killed him to be done with it."

Lilly laughed. "He was hungry, stinking and exhausted so after lunch I sent him to take a shower and a nap." She started walking. "We need to go in here a four year old gets bored real quick."

They walked in and saw Emilio building with giant Lego blocks on the floor, he looked up then smiled. "Hey Mr. Stillman what are you guys doing here?"

"We came to check on your aunt and uncle to see if they needed help."

"Uncle Scotty is in bed asleep, Aunt Lilly told him to take a shower so he didn't stink up the bed." Then the little boy laughed not knowing what he was telling.

Kat sat down the floor and smiled. "Why did she say that?"

"She's sleeping there too, with me and Uncle Scotty."

Lilly sat down on the couch as her face turned red. "It's not what you guys think this couch is murder on the back but we are not doing anything in there besides sleeping when I'm here."

Kat smiled and nodded. "Oh we believe her, don't we boss?"

He laughed as he bounced the baby. "Sure we do, no judging here."

Lilly sighed. "Listen he's 4 years old he has no idea what he's even talking about."

Scotty walked out of the bedroom in a t-shirt and sweats, he spoke before he saw the others. "Hey beautiful." Then he saw the others and changed what he was saying. "Hey Lil, I'm up. Did you miss me?"

Emilio laughed. "No Uncle Scotty she didn't miss you, you didn't leave."

Kat looked up at Scotty and Lilly with their deer in the headlights looks. "Well, out of the mouth of babes." She stood up. "Well boss and I just wanted to see if you needed any help but we can see you guys are good here."

Lilly smiled. "Yes we're good here but not as good as you have going on in the dirty mind of yours."

Stillman handed the baby to Lilly and smiled. "She's named after you isn't she Lilly?"

She hugged Lila to her. "Yes but that is because Allie and I are such good friends." Both of them walked out the door smiling. Lilly looked at Scotty. "You know now they think we're a couple and sleeping together all the time? Emilio told them I sleep in there with you."

He grinned as he kissed her on the cheek. "Oh Lil, you worry too much I mean they know that no man including me has the power to knock down that brick wall of yours."

She smiled. "Maybe no one has tried hard enough or stuck around long enough."

He started toward the coffee maker. "I don't know Lil, I would think that 5 years would be long enough."

"I'm going to change the baby."

He turned around. "Hey Lil, you mad at me?"

She smiled. "No Scotty, you're my best friend. I love you idiot, I'll change the baby and then we can fix some dinner."

Lilly changed the baby and as she was coming back to the kitchen there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and watched Lila smile. The people at the door walked in and the woman hugged Lilly before taking the baby. "I should have known you would come to help, you are a good girl Lilly."

She smiled. "Thank you Rosa, you know I just like to see the kids. Scotty is in the kitchen and Emilio is in the living room."

Rosa and Ramiro went to the kitchen while Mike took the baby and went to the living room. Lilly went to the kitchen to give the kids time with their daddy. She walked in and saw Scotty hugging his mom. Ramiro looked at Lilly. "I didn't get my hug yet young lady."

She walked over to Scotty's dad and hugged him. "You get one because you called me young lady."

"How's our girl doing?"

"I'm good Ramiro, trying to look out for your son."

Rosa laughed. "That's job enough for one person. We do appreciate you coming to help out with the kids."

Scotty poured coffee for his parents and for Lilly, his parents sat at the table but Lilly jumped up on the counter. Scotty walked over and stood between her legs with his back to her and leaning back into her. "She keeps me out of trouble most of the time."

Mike walked in the kitchen with the kids. "Hey we wanted to take you guys and the kids out for dinner, let the kids see Allie and then send them back here for the night. Her parents will come and get them in the morning, I wish we could take them now but if you can keep them tonight?"

Scotty leaned back further into Lilly and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. "So Scotty want to have dinner with your family, I can come back later?"

He rubbed his hand on her leg. "No way Lil, if you don't go then I don't go."

Rosa stood up. "Oh please Lilly, not a family dinner without you plus Allie would love to see you. Helen and Max haven't seen you since Lila was born, they've been asking after you."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay, let's go because it's going to hit the kids' bedtime and Emilio can be a bear at bedtime."

Emilio smiled. "Oh good, I get to sleep between Aunt Lilly and Uncle Scotty again."

Ramiro smiled. "Really, is that where you sleep when Aunt Lilly is here?"

"Yep, we have fun here. Aunt Lilly brought me some toys and pizza for lunch."

Mike smiled. "Spoiling my kids Lil? When he's a teenager and he's hard to handle we'll call Aunt Lilly."

"You do that Mike." She jumped off the counter. "I'll just go get my shoes so we can go."

The family walked into the restaurant and heard voices talking to them. Lilly turned and hugged the couple behind them. "Max and Helen, it's been ages."

The woman smiled. "And you're still adorable, thank you so much for helping with the kids."

"It's no big deal, I love those babies so much."

They ate and then went to the hospital, visited for a while then left. Put the kids in the car and headed back to Scotty's apartment.

Late in the night Emilio came back to bed after using the bathroom. "Aunt Lilly, scoot over so I can get in."

"Climb in between us Em."

"No Aunt Lilly just scoot over, it's hot in the middle." She moved over and pulled Emilio close when he laid down beside her. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist and felt Scotty's breathe on her neck as he moved closer. She smiled and then closed her eyes going back to sleep. She knew she loved Scotty but keeping him as a friend was better, that way she could keep him close. She took her hand and wrapped her fingers around his then went back into a deep slumber between her two guys.

**TBC**

Hmmm… I'm thinking someone needs to make a move


	2. Maybe a Date?

**Title: Breaking Down the Wall**

_**Summary: **_More of Lilly being best friend and Scotty trying to break through that wall. The kids leave, she goes back home and they go back to work.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own them and now I can't even watch it…. DVD's please!

**Author's Note:**

If you are reading this chapter then you stuck with me, thank you. I know my stories were supposed to be on hiatus until July but sometimes life gets in the way, not an excuse it just happens. School has to take the lead beyond anything because I do graduate in May 2016, so not including the class I'm presently in I have 2 classes left. We moved and life became busier than I anticipate for a while, that should slow down. I plan to try and post 2 chapters a week beginning next week, not of each story but of the ones I'm working on and they will be finished. Once they are finished then I will be taking an absence from writing for a while to finish my book and turn it in for publication. I might do a one-shot here and there or do rewrite/repost of some deleted fics but other than that I will be on break from anything new.

If you are reading a Castle story then no matter what happens on the show I will continue to write them as I always have. The show runners say there is going to be no divorce and I trust that the show runners and writers know what they're doing. No matter how the show plays out or it ends after season 8, which is what I'm thinking then hey I still write Cold Case so I will write a show that has ended.

Thank you for your patience and hopefully you will continue to enjoy what I write.

Rhonda 3

**Chapter Two: Maybe A Date?**

Lilly woke up with a heavy weight on her but it didn't feel smothering like in the past, she noticed that this felt good. She rolled over then looked into the eyes of her partner and best friend. "Good morning Scotty, how did you sleep?"

"I woke up holdin a beautiful blonde, thought I was dreamin."

"Em went to the bathroom then refused to get back in the middle last night, made me scoot over."

"Oh Lil, I ain't complainin at all."

She smiled then kissed him on the cheek. "We need to get up so we can feed the kids and get them ready. Good thing it's Saturday so we don't have to worry about work today or even tomorrow."

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips, he figured she could either kiss him back or kick his ass but it was worth the risk. After he kissed her which he noticed she was kissing him back he sat up. "Now I'm ready to get up. I'll run in and start the coffee then shower so you can get up and get ready when I'm done. Let me start breakfast then we can get the kids up."

She laid back down thinking about the kiss her partner just gave her and that scared feeling didn't hit. She thought about how she felt in the past, ready to run or waiting for him to but that wasn't happening. Scotty was right, he had been in her life for 5 years now and wasn't going anywhere. She knew in her heart that she loved him as more than a friend but she didn't want to lose him, their friendship or her partner. Suddenly she jumped a bit when he came back in the room. She noticed that he didn't close the bathroom door all the way when he went in. "Hey Scotty do you mind if I come in and brush my teeth while you're in the shower?"

He laughed. "You're welcome to join me in the shower if you want."

"With the kids here? Now Scotty you know that's not appropriate."

She was at the sink and he pulled the curtain open enough to stick his head out. "And if the kids weren't here?"

She spit then turned around smiling at her partner. "If the kids weren't here then I would have stayed over so we could have sex, so yes I would be in there with you."

"Oh Lil don't tease me like that. You've stayed over lots of times, no kids here and we just slept and you wouldn't shower with me then either."

She turned around and looked at him, then he saw a serious look on her face. "If anyone ever really breaks down that wall for good it would be you, I hope you know that."

"I'm not a mind reader Lil." She nodded and left the bathroom.

She looked up from the table when Scotty walked in the kitchen. "I'll go shower and get dressed so we can get the kids ready to go, they'll be here soon to pick them up and I want them to eat before they leave."

He stopped her on the way out of the kitchen and just held her. "You know I love you, don't you Lil?"

She nodded when he let go then she looked back. "You're also my best friend and my partner, I don't want to lose what we have. Trust me, I'm trying to get past that and well maybe one day." She left the room.

_**Hour Later, the kitchen**_

Lilly sat at the table with her coffee while she fed the baby and the guys ate. Scotty tried to talk her into eating while he fed Lila but she wouldn't hear of it, so he put her a plate in the over to keep it warm. She noticed the baby was going back to sleep so she put her on her shoulder to burp her and then went to lay her back down. When she came back Scotty was refilling her cup and her plate was on the table. "Thanks Scotty, you going to make a great wife one day."

He laughed. "No you are going to make someone a great wife one day and I'll be lookin on from the sidelines."

She looked up at him. "How about we have that discussion when the kids aren't here?"

Emilio looked at Lilly. "Aunt Lilly, do you love Uncle Scotty?"

"Yes Emilio, of course I do."

"Then why don't you marry him?"

"Did Uncle Scotty put you up to this?"

"No just something I heard mommy and daddy talking about one night."

Scotty looked at his nephew. "What did they say Em?"

"Just that you guys are in love but blind, I told mommy that it's not true because you can both see. Daddy said not that kind of blind. I don't understand sometimes when they talk."

Lilly ruffled his hair and laughed. "Adults say confusing things sometimes Em." At his nod of agreement she laughed. "If you're done go brush your teeth and wash up, your papa and mama are coming to get you soon."

"Okay Aunt Lilly, I love you."

"I love you too buddy."

When he left the room Scotty got up and started clearing the table. "Sorry about that Lil."

She joined him at the sink and put her arms around him from the back then laid her head on his back. "I wish it were as easy as your family makes it look but I just didn't have that in my life while growing up so it's hard for me."

He turned around but she didn't let go. "I know Lil, and I'm being patient just hoping for one day."

She kissed him then started helping him clear up the dishes. "I'm trying Scotty, really I am."

"Let's go out to dinner tonight, somewhere nice."

"Okay, after the kids are picked up and we get things straightened up here then I'll go home and you can pick me up around 7?"

"Dress up nice and I'll make reservations, you've been so great helping me out here plus we deserve a night to ourselves."

She started out of the room and spoke up just as she was going through the door. "You might pack a bag, just in case." Then she was gone before he could comment.

_**Later that afternoon**_

Lilly heard the knock at the door and ran downstairs to her door, she hoped it wasn't someone about to interfere with her date. She opened the door and saw Kat standing there. "What's up Kat?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sure, sorry I'm just kind of in a mess right now."

"What's going on that has you in a mess."

"Trying to decide what to wear to go out tonight."

"Mystery man that none of us know about? Does Scotty know?"

"Scotty is taking me out to basically thank me for helping out and I have no clue what to wear. He said he's making reservations which means I need to look good."

She smiled. "And here I thought Scotty's idea of a date was ordering pizza and you guys eating it naked on the bed."

Kat had followed Lilly up to her room and Lilly was looking through her closet. "Been there and done that. Not naked but one night after work we got pizza and since his living room television was broken we sat in his room to eat."

"So what else happened that night?"

"Nothing, listen Kat I have never had sex with Scotty. I've slept beside him at his place and he's slept here before but nothing beyond a kiss has ever happened and that just happened today."

"A place to start, tell me about that. How did this kissing start and why did you not get naked with hunky man?"

Lilly laughed and continued to look in her closet. "Last night Emilio went to the bathroom and when he came back he wouldn't get back in bed until I moved over to the middle. I wanted to sleep so I moved and when I woke up I was plastered against Scotty. I kissed him on the cheek and said good morning, then he kissed me on the lips. Then after breakfast while we were cleaning up, I kissed him."

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"He wanted to take me out to thank me for helping him out."

"That's an excuse, this is a regular date sweetie so you need to dress for a date. Move and let me look."

Lilly sat down on her bed and Kat went to her closet. She came out a minute later with a dress, one that still had tags on it. "Wear this take me to bed now dress and see how long he can handle it."

"And shoes?"

Kat laid the dress down on the bed and went back into the walk-in-closet, then came out smiling. "Lil, you have got some gorgeous clothes in there and you can wear these shoes that scream do me right now." She put them down then looked at Lilly. "Wear your hair up, that says yes please kiss my neck and keep going down from there."

Lilly laughed. "You have a sick mind, we are not going out then having sex later."

Kat shrugged. "I can see past the tough cop you are trying to be and there is a sensitive lady just dying to be loved in there."

Lilly looked down and then Kat heard her talk quietly. "Don't tell anyone that, the tough cop thing is what gets me through every day."

Kat sat down and patted her friend on the back. "But wouldn't being in love be so much better?"

Lilly got up and headed for the door with Kat following her. "I never said I wasn't in love, I mean I do love Scotty he knows that."

They got to the kitchen and Lilly poured two cups of coffee then sat down at the table. "Does he know you're in love with him or does he think he love him as your best friend?"

"Damn it Kat, why do you get in my head like that? I told him many times I love him."

"Did you say in love or just love you like a friend kind of thing?"

"He's a guy and not a mind reader."

"That's what he said this morning while he was taking a shower, I went in to brush my teeth and we were talking."

"Wait, you went in the bathroom while stud man was in the shower and you didn't sneak a peek. What is wrong with you girlfriend?"

Lilly smiled. "If I would have peeked then I would have gotten in with him and the kids were there. I've seen him in nothing except boxers that man is built perfectly."

"You need to let that wall come down all the way."

"I know but for now can we keep this to ourselves."

"Just tell Romeo not to come in to work with that just got laid look on his face and your secret is safe with me, until I feel the need to use it against you that is." Kat got up and smiled. "Now go take a nap before you have to get ready, you will not be getting any sleep tonight or maybe tomorrow night."

Lilly laughed. "Take that wild imagination home with you." But after Kat left, Lilly did go take that nap setting her alarm for 5 pm giving her time to get ready.

**TBC**

Funny fact… every time I typed Kat I this story I automatically typed Kate… too much Castle writing done on this computer. So if you see Kate because I forgot to fix all of them, it's Kat and I have Castle on the brain.


End file.
